


Aloha Pokemon

by MeganShinyHunter



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganShinyHunter/pseuds/MeganShinyHunter
Summary: Lilo,Stitch and I get sent into the World of Pokemon Anime Alola Region.         We work together as a Team to get back home safely and we become Pokemon Trainers. Lilo and me.





	Aloha Pokemon

It's 7:00 am on Friday July the 3rd 2020. Twenty three year old Lilo Pelekai woke up inside of a forest in her pjs and she got changed into her everyday clothes. Lilo looked around and she couldn't find her pet dog Stitch. Lilo:"Stitch where are you?" "Shout if you can hear me!" She shouted. I woke up inside of a forest in my pjs and I got changed into my everyday clothes. I saw all of my Nuzlocke Pokemon and I saw a brand new purple backpack with my name on it. I captured all of my Nuzlocke Pokemon in the Luxury Balls and I accessorized them. I evolved some and I kept some as babies. I picked out six Pokemon for my Team and I put everyone else in my backpack's three pouches. My main Nuzlocke Team consists of Winter the Level one twenty Shiny female Alolan Ninetales, Lilac the Level one hundred twenty Shiny female Mimikyu,Jasmine the Level one hundred twenty nonshiny female Incineroar,Darby the Level one hundred twenty Shiny female Decidueye,Laura the Level one hundred twenty nonshiny female Mega Lucario and Poppy the Level one hundred twenty Shiny female Primarina. I put all three of my bags on my body and I looked around for new Pokemon to capture. Me:"Wow!" "I'm in the very beautiful Alola Region." "The Pokemon Anime!" "I got the Nuzlocke curse." I said. Me:"I got the Z-Ring and I got the Mega Bracelet." "Oh and I got all of the Z-Crystals in existance." I said. Me:"Oh and I got all of the Mega Stones in existance too." I said. Stitch woke up inside of a cave on Route 1 and he went outside. Stitch saw a strange house and he went over to it. A Wild Level twenty Shiny female Mareanie got out of the Melemele Sea and she went into the tall grass. Stitch saw a orange wolf and he also saw a red cat. Stitch left the area and he passed the Shiny female Mareanie. I crashed into Lilo and I knocked her down. Lilo got up and she dusted herself off. Lilo saw me and she held out her right hand. I grabbed Lilo's right hand with my left hand and she pulled me up. Lilo:"Hello miss." "I'm Lilo Pelekai." She said. Me:"Hello Lilo." "I'm Megan Kendell." I said. Lilo:"Have you seen my dog Stitch?" "I can't find him." She said. Me:"No." "I haven't seen him." I said. Stitch saw a yellow bug and he walked over to it. Grubbin got really mad and she called for help. Stitch took off running and he crashed into my right leg. Mareanie saw Lilo and she hopped over to her. Lilo saw Stitch and she hugged him gently. Mareanie:"Hello miss with the blue dog." "I want to be your friend." She said. Me:"Lilo a Shiny Mareanie Pokemon wants you to capture her." "She wants to become your Starter." I said. Lilo looked down and she saw a Shiny Mareanie holding an empty Luxury Ball. Me:"Lilo that's a Luxury Ball." "It makes your Pokemon happier." I said. Lilo:"Mareanie do you like the nickname Ruby?" She asked. Ruby:"Yes!" "I do Lilo!" She said. Ruby gave Lilo her Luxury Ball and she went into it. The Luxury Ball shook three times in Lilo's right hand and it clicked to confirm the capture with a whole lot of sparkles around it. Me:"Watch me Lilo!" "You too Stitch!" I said. I picked up my Lucario's Luxury Ball and I did a pose after saying a phrase. Lilo copied me and so did Stitch. The Chapter Ends. I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
